The Bunny Hero: Shiroi Usagi
by MadSkullboy
Summary: Izuku always wanted to become a hero. Now with the power to control rabbits he can finally become the greatest hero on earth. If only he could control his rabbits better and didn't act like them most of the time. Hilarity with slight romance if your up for it. (Fem Katsuki and Fem Todoroki Protective class 1-A Dad-Might) Rating may change from T to M, if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **AN: WARNING The story here that contains the following: fluff, Fem Katsuki and Todoroki, protective class 1-A, Dad Might, cinnamon roll sweetness, adorable Izuku, oblivious Izuku, crazy antics, unstable chaos, and most importantly of all in this story, Raving Rabbids.**

 **Hello readers. This idea came to me when I was remembering an old game I used to play. It was called _Rabbids Go Home_. Then I thought 'What if Izuku had a Quirk that allowed him to control rabbits?'. So this story is gonna get weird folks, it's almost a crack fic story. You have been warned. **

* * *

Tomorrow was Izuku's fourth birthday, and he could hardly wait. He was so excited, he literally hopped and fidgeted on his tiny feet all day. He glowed with excitement of what Quirk he was going to get. His dream was to be a hero that saves people with a smile, just like All Might. Right now he was home in his All Might onesie with his mother, Inko Midoriya. She was happy to see her little boy so happy and excited for his birthday. She giggled as she saw her baby boy run around the small living room, waving his tiny arms.

"Calm down Izuku," she giggled out.

"I can't help it," Izuku said happily. "Tomorrow's my birthday and I can't wait what Quirk I get. After I get my Quirk, Me and Kacchan will be heroes and can be her wife!"

Inko sweat-dropped at that comment. She silently cursed Mitsuki under her breath. Mitsuki thought it would be funny to tell her son that if he was partnered with Katsuki, she would become his wife. Somehow things got lost in translation and he misinterpreted thinking he will become Kacchan's wife. She sighed at the memory when Mitsuki laughed like a madman as she recorded her daughter proclaim it around the playground. She then smiled happily as she also remembered the times when her son became friends with Mitsuki's daughter. She and Mitsuki had a swell time watching the two of them play. Inko knew that little Katsuki loved her little boy with ever fiber of her being.

A tug on her pant's leg interrupted her thoughts and looked down to see the source of the tugging. When she looked down to see the culprit, she smiled fondly. Her son was looking very tired and kept rubbing his eyes to stay awake. His head seemed to bop down slowly, then come back up suddenly. She carefully him and hoisted him in her arms to cradle him.

"Tired my little usage," she said in a low voice.

"Mmn," Izuku mumbled back.

"Come on," Inko said walking. "Let's get you to bed."

"M'kay," Izuku said sleepily.

Inko carried her son to his bedroom. She reached the door with an All Might name plate that said Izuku. She opened the door to the littered room of her son. He had stuffed plushies of heroes ranging from All Might to Gunhead. His walls were littered in his drawings with him being a hero,him with heroes, or just the heroes themselves. Inko laid her son on the bed and tucked him in. She finished this with a kiss on the forehead. She walked towards the door and turned off the lights. Before she closed the door she looked back at her sleeping son and smiled softly.

"Don't ever change," Inko whispered.

She closed the door and proceeded to go to bed. Unknown to her however, Izuku slowly opened his eyes and got himself out of bed. He knew he should be asleep, but he couldn't help to see his favorite thing in the whole wide world. He went over to the window and saw it in all it's glory.

"Hello moon-kun," Izuku said.

Yes, his favorite thing was the moon. Izuku loved to see the moon and loved to talk to it. Some kids in kindergarten found this weird and somewhat stupid. But did he care, no sir. Izuku loved to talk to the moon like he was an old friend. Sometimes he wishes to go up to the moon at time to sleep there without a care in the world.

"Tomorrow's my birthday moon-kun," Izuku said cheerfully. "I wish you could give me a present moon-kun. Goodnight moon-kun."

As Izuku headed to bed, he didn't see the moon glow bright for a second before going back to normal. He also didn't see the shape that formed on the moon. If he did, then he would have seen the newly formed shape of a weird looking rabbit on the moon.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Inko was humming a tune she heard as she prepared Izuku pancakes. She would then later take Izuku to the nearest hospital to see if he had gotten a quirk or not. She was slightly concerned as she noticed her son didn't come out of his room yet. She sighed as she took a stack of pancakes and headed towards Izuku's room. She lightly opened the door to see Izuku bundle up in his blanket on the bed. She went towards the bundle and unwrapped her son.

"Come on Izuku," Inko said happily. "Time to wak..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence because of two things. Those two things being big white fluffy bunny ears on top of Izuku's little head. She was so shocked that she dropped the pancakes which caused Izuku to wake up. She was shocked even further when she saw Izuku's eye color had changed. It went from a greenish color to a blueish color. He also seemed to have little whiskers on his cheeks. She was torn between happiness and shock of what has transpired to her son.

Meanwhile, Izuku yawned as he awoke from the sound of something hitting the floor. When he opened his eyes, he saw his mother with a shocked expression on her face. He wondered why she was doing that expression.

"Mom, are you ok," he asked.

Inko didn't seemed to reply as she kept staring at him with a bewildered look. He decided to take matters in his own hands. By that, he went to go find the nearest mirror. When he got to the living room however, he found out why his mother was so shocked. He had two big bunny ears, blue eyes, and little whiskers on his face. He thought about what this meant, until he thought of the logical answer.

"I got a Quirk," Izuku yelled with excitement. "I got a Quirk! Mommy I got a Quirk!"

He practically hopped around the living room, shouting out at the top of his lungs for joy. He now could become a hero, just like All Might. However he didn't noticed how high he was jumping. He was jumping high enough to reach the ceiling. Inko ran out of the bedroom only to find her baby literally bouncing around the room. She was quick as she used her Quirk to pull Izuku to her. It put some strain on her, but it was worth it if her baby didn't get hurt. She sighed as she hugged him with all her might.

"Please don't scare mommy like that," Inko said softly to Izuku.

"I'm sorry mommy," Izuku muttered cutely. Inko heart almost stopped when she saw how cute he looked.

"It's ok my little usage," she said, trying to control herself. "How about we go to the Hospital and see what the doctors can figure about this. Okay?"

"Okay," Izuku replied happily.

They got ready for to leave to go for the Hospital, unaware of the havoc that will befall from little Izuku.

* * *

 **AN: Ok. The next chapter will revolve around the Hospital as the nurses try to take Izuku with them. While the doctors try to examine him without getting hurt in the process. Please comment on this to let me know if this was worth it or it was a big waste of time. Don't forget to ask me if you have any ideas you might have, but can write them out. Thanks ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews and comments. I'll try to make more as soon as possible. This chapter may or may not introduce the Rabbids. You'll just have to read to find out.**

* * *

Inko and Izuku trip to the Hospital was hectic to say the least. The way there was troubling because Izuku had gotten the attention of every single female that have crossed his path. The girls at his age wanted him be there boyfriends while the grown women wanted him as their own baby boy. Inko had to carry her son all the way to the hospital after the two hundreds attempt by the female population. When they finally reached the Hospital, Inko was nervous of how the doctors and nurses were going to react to her son. She looked at her son, who was in her arms, and saw him look around with big blue eyes filled with curiosity. She smiled as she held him close to her when she went into the building. Inko walked up to the reception and unfortunately, the receptionist was a female. Though she seemed busy with the computer at the moment, which was a good thing.

She looked like she was in her mid-thirties and had short navy hair except for the bang that covered her right eye. She wore a gray suit jacket with a matching skirt to go with it. She had a with dress shirt with two buttons undone.

"Hello, how may I help you today," she asked not looking up from the screen.

"I have an appointment," Inko said.

"Name please," she said.

"Inko Midoriya," she replied.

The receptionist searched the name in the computer's data bank. When she found her name and appointment, she made a sound of acknowledgement and looked up to see the woman.

"Everything checks out," she said. "The doctor is..."

She didn't get to finish because as that exact moment, she saw Izuku. She saw him looking around the Hospital with big wide eyes and twitching rabbit ears. When he saw her staring at him, he just smiled and waved cutely at her. She couldn't help but yell one word.

"KAWAII," she yelled as she grabbed Izuku from Inko's grasp. "Oh just look how cute you are! I just want to keep you for ever and ever! Can you be mine?! I promise I'll be good!"

The woman kept ranting on how cute Izuku was while twirling him in her arms. She soon cease her actions as she felt a sense of dread on wash onto her. She felt like death itself was stalking her and was waiting to reap her soul. She slowly looked towards Inko Midoryia, whose whole body looked like it was covered in shadows. White glowing dots replaced her eyes as a Cheshire like smile was placed on her face. The poor woman's skin went a few shades pale as she trembled at the sight of the grim reaper reincarnation.

" **Could you please tell me where the doctor is,** " Inko said in a dark voice.

"O-o-on the th-third floor. S-s-s-second door t-t-to the right M-Ma'am," the woman stuttered.

Inko thanked the woman as she gently pried her son out of her arms. She didn't look back to see the woman huddle herself in her chair as she cried anime tears. She may have been mean, but enough was enough. Inko had enough of women, young or old, try and steal hear child. She'll take none of that anymore and protect her baby at any cost. Even if it means trying to scare the living daylights out of them. Inko held onto her son as they past patients and Hospital staff both male and female. The females soon swooned at the small child, but then sweated in fear as they saw Inko's demonic form go around the Hospital.

Inko soon reached her destination of the doctor at the second door. She tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked. She knocked on the door as loud as possible. The door unlocked with a click and a male doctor opened it. He looked like he was in his early fifties with thinning dark brown hair going a dark gray. His face seemed to have a few wrinkles and looked like a skull almost. His eyes were a dark yellow with slit pupils and wore rectangular rimed glasses. He wore a standard lab coat with light green scrubs.

"Hello how may I OH MY GOD," the doctor exclaimed in fright as he saw a demon.

"Oh sorry," said Inko as she calmed down.

The doctor was having trouble breathing at the moment. He was wondering what just happened. He just saw a demon turn into a beautiful woman. Some Quirks are just to dang weird in his taste.

"That's one powerful Quirk you got there," the doctor said.

"My Quirk," Inko asked. "Oh! Sorry that wasn't my Quirk. I was trying to scare the women away from my son."

This put the doctor in a confused state. He was thinking on why this woman needed to scare women away for her son. He was about to ask when a small sneeze interrupted him. He looked down at the source, only to find something that made his heart almost stop. He saw a young boy with big floppy bunny ears and looking tired. The doctor regained his bearings and looked back at the woman.

"I see," he said. "Please forgive me, but could you kindly tell me your name."

"Oh, yes. My name's Inko Midoriya," she said.

The doctor pulled out a planner with sticky-notes littered in it. He flipped through the pages until he stopped at a specific page. He scanned the page and made a sound of agreement when he found something. He looked back at Inko.

"It seems that your here a little earlier than expected," the doctor said. "But please do come in if you like, I'll get ready as soon as possible."

Inko carried Izuku into the doctor's office as the said doctor was getting his supplies ready. The room was a standard checkup office, but with paper littered across the floor. Inko carefully put Izuku on the bed-chair as she went to find a seat. The doctor found what he was looking for and stuffed it in his pocket as he turned to Izuku.

"Hello there young boy," he said. "My name is Dr. Igaku. Now, I'm going to do a few tests. Is that okay?"

Izuku nodded his head rapidly, which the doctor found it amusing. He did the usual checkup procedures and found out something interesting. Izuku's Quirk was exactly like Miruko's Quirk, but not as quite like hers. He decided to ask him a few questions. Izuku's answers seemed to be a little advance for a four-year-old to know. When he questioned his mother about this, she told him that Izuku was a bright boy and kept notes which he found rather strange.

"Am I almost done," asked Izuku cutely.

"Almost," chuckled Dr. Igaku. "All I need now is a blood sample."

As he said those words, Izuku's mind seemed to shout down. He was terrified of needles. He could hardly stand it when they give him shots for medicine. Now they wanted to take his blood with one of those. He seemed to be lost in thought as he didn't notice Dr. Igaku pull out a large syringe until it was in Izuku's sight. When he saw the size of the needle, he only did one thing.

" **BWAAAAH!** " he screamed at the doctor.

Dr. Igaku knew didn't know what transpired. One minute he was going to draw blood from Izuku, then the next minute he saw the child's eyes going red and he was backlashed from the child's cry as he felt his body flee from him. As he tried to shake his head, Izuku seemed to have ran out of the room in the commotion. When he felt himself get better, he was about to ask what happen when he saw the look on Inko's face. She seemed to have seen something that made her blush like a ripe tomato. He was about to question it, until he looked down to see him in his underwear. This made him scream and that caused Inko to scream. There was only one thing running in there minds.

" _What just happened_ ," they both thought, still screaming.

Meanwhile, Izuku was running around trying to hide himself. He didn't want to have his blood drawn from him with that scary tool of death. He ran around until he stopped. He had left his mother at the mercy of the doctor. He thought in horror at what would happen to his mother. He decided to go back to his mother, but stooped himself again.

He had no idea where he was.

He felt so helpless that he began to cry. But before the waterworks could start, he heard something.

" **BWAAH** ," shouted a high pitch voice.

"Aah," screamed a female voice.

"Come back here," said a male voice.

Before Izuku could understand what was going on, he found himself loaded on a fast moving object as it went past down the hallway. Laughter has heard as Izuku was swept away on a grocery cart filled with stuff. As Izuku cleared his head and looked up to see who or what grabbed him. His eyes widen at what he saw.

It seemed to have a plushy white body with a tan belly. It had two big ears just like Izuku did. Its arms and legs seemed to be almost like marshmallows and its hands seemed to be like mittens. It eyes were blue and seemed to be apart from each other. Though the weirdest thing Izuku thought was that they only had buckteeth that seemed to be apart form each other. He then noticed it was staring at him. Izuku trembled as he tried to talk to it.

"H-h-h-hello," he stuttered.

"Bwah," It said back.

"W-what are you," Izuku asked, less nervous now.

"Bwaah bwah bwa bwaa," it said

"Your called a Rabbid," Izuku said with little curiosity. "What are doing?"

"Bwaah bwah bwa bwaa bwah bwaah," Rbbid said.

"Your trying to get to moon-kun," Izuku asked with excitement. "Can I come too?!"

The rabbid looked surprised at him, but that quickly changed into a smile as he laughed and hugged Izuku as the cart stopped. The Rabbid helped Izuku downas he was introduced to another Rabbid. He looked exactly like the other and even acted the same. When he communicated to the other about Izuku. It looked annoyed as he had to stop, but then smiled as he saw Izuku. He couldn't help but also smile at him and hug him as the first one did. They seemed to notice a shadow looming over them.

"Oh my," said a female voice. "Please tell me that your not the ones responsible for this call. Because if you are, I don't think I can hurt you little guys."

Izuku and the Rabbids turned to the source of the voice, only to find legs. When they looked up towards the legs, they found a woman.

The tall woman had light dark skin who appeared to be in her late twenties, had a toned muscular build, and had light purple hair that reached past down her butt. Her Quirk seemed to be related to his as she had two big ash blonde rabbit ears that took place of regular ears and had rabbit like feet. Her costume left little for the imagination. It consisted of a white leotard with a fuzzy collar that has a black rim around her shoulder and thigh area. She also wore black thigh high boots that complemented her rabbit like legs. But what got Izuku and the Rabbids attention was the crescent moon on her chest.

"Hello there. My name's Miruko the Rabbit Hero," Miruko said as she kneeled down to there level. "And I couldn't help but wonder, what are you cute things doing in this Hospital."

* * *

 **AN: Now that was hard to do. _Ragnafighterxxx_ requested this character in this story. After looking her up and finding several pictures about her _(and some of them were with Izuku)_ I decide to use her and put her in the story. She might have a bigger part in this story later on. Who knows, only me. Sorry in advance if this isn't what she looks like. I saw what her color schemes were on youtube. Sorry. Comment and subscribe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **AN: Before we begin, there are a few things that I would like to point out for _Sb2282490_ :**

 **1)It will continue.** **2)Yes, Demon Inko will make a comeback, but several times.** **3)Miruko will be Izuku's mentor.** **4)You'll get a glimpse of how fem Katsuki will look and how she'll react to the females wanting Izuku. 5)Izuku's fighting will revolve just more than kicks. 6)Yes, Mineta would get jealous, and possibly the whole male population as well. 7)Izuku won't get All for One, but instead train his Quirk. 8)One word. Dad-Might!**

 **I wanted things to be clear and _Sb2282490_ helped me with that. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

Miruko was in a predicament. When she was walking her way home, her sensitive ears heard a scream from the Hospital and decided to investigate. When she got to the scene, she found a rather odd sight. The doctors, nurses, and even patients were all in there underwear. She was about to ask what happen when she heard another scream followed by laughter. She followed the noise thinking the villain, or whatever nut job wanted clothing, were going to face hard time. What she saw next, she wasn't prepared to face. She had faced villains, had faced bad press, and even faced heroes who didn't like her that much. But nothing of them combined was compared to this.

She saw two humanoid rabbits with a green haired child with the exact same ears they had. They stared at her with big blue curious eyes as she silently breaking down. She couldn't handle this, but needed to say in control. She was a fifth ranked hero and could easily take down bad guys. But these weren't bad guys, they were two rabbits and a child with the same appearance of the two.

Right now she was kneeling in front of them and they still stared at her. She wondered what it was about until the boy lunged forward at her. Miruko didn't see it coming and fell on her butt. She thought it was an attack, until she felt him snuggle in her bosom and heard him purr in delight. She blushed but it didn't last long, the two rabbits seemed to follow in pursuit and lunged at her and hugged where he was hugging. She was thrown in a complete loop. She was about to ask them why they are hugging her, until the green haired boy spoke up.

"Do you know moon-kun," the child asked.

She was confused by that question until she remembered where they were hugging her. She had put a crescent moon logo on her costume. She wondered if they worshiped the moon or something like that. Miruko decided to hug them back as she got herself off of the ground. Still in her arms, the two rabbits and child seemed fixated on her. She decided to humor them.

"Moon-kun sent me actually," Miruko said causing the boy and rabbits to stare in awe. "Moon-kun wanted to know what you three were doing."

The two rabbits tried to talk to her, key word tried. We the first things that came from there mouths, she didn't know what kind of language they were speaking. Though it seems that the small boy understood what they were saying. She looked at him for help, which he caught on quick.

"They said that they and the other Rabbids were trying to get more stuff to build a tower to reach moon-kun," explained the child. "Oh! I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way."

Miruko was silently questioning what were these Rabbids thinking because there was no possible way to reach the moon without a spaceship. She decided to ask Izuku more questions for her sanity's sake.

"Were you helping them Izuku," Miruko asked sternly.

"Actually I was with my mom for an appointment since it's my birthday," Izuku said with glee.

Miruko knew at that moment that Izuku was no villain or troublemaker. He was a pure-bean with an artificial sun in the background. He was to innocent and naïve to be evil. He was like a little bunny. A cute, fluffy, cuddly, irresistible little bunny that needed to be protected at all cost. Her thoughts on the child were interrupted by a woman's voice.

"IZUKU," shouted the voice.

"MOMMY," Izuku shouted back as he jumped out of Miruko's arms.

Miruko, still holding the two Rabbids, saw a green haired woman approach Izuku. Izuku hopped into the woman's arms as the woman toppled and regained her balance. She seemed to be frantic as she rambled on and on how Izuku scared her and how she was worried that she wouldn't find him again. As she was rambling, she didn't seem to notice Miruko as she walked over to her with the Rabbids in arms. The woman finally noticed her as she protectively hugged Izuku.

"Mrs. Midoriya I presume," Miruko asked.

"Yes, I'm her," she said with uncertainty. "But who are you and what do you want with my son?"

"I'm Miruko, The Rabbit Hero," she said with pride. "And your son seems to be able to communicate with these Rabbids, as they call themselves."

Inko was about to ask what were Rabbids, until she saw two humanoid rabbits squirming in the hero's arms. They had the same blue eyes and ears her son had. The Rabbids seemed to have noticed her stare as they stop squirming. They then looked at each other and broke out of the hero's hold. Miruko was shocked as well as Inko, who was pounced by the Rabbids. She was taken down to the floor by the two as they laughed and hugged her. Inko thought they wanted to hug her like her son was doing.

That is until she was picked up like nothing and put in a shopping cart. Inko let out a squeal as Izuku laughed his heart out. The two Rabbids then pushed the cart and with speed fast as a car, they went off in another direction.

Meanwhile, Miruko was staring in confusion. The Rabbids were in her hold in one minute and then they kidnapped a mother and her child in less than a minute. She shook the cobwebs in her mind as she stood and ran in the direction the Rabbids ran off to. Miruko ran as fast as she could as she tried to catch up with the surprisingly fast Rabbids. They didn't seem to notice her nor did they care as they zoomed down the hallway towards a yellow painted arrow.

Miruko then noticed a poorly painted shape with an 'x' in the middle of it. It seemed the Rabbids were going right towards it without stopping. The cart crashed into the wall with a sickening crunch. Miruko panicked, but quickly found herself looking at what appeared to be more Rabbids playing instruments like a marching band. She then notices a toilet in the center of them and wonders why there's a toilet. She got her answer as the Rabbids with the Midoriyas drove there cart straight into the toilet. What shocked Miruko more was when the other Rabbids jumped into the toilet one by one.

Miruko regained her senses as she saw one Rabbid stuck in the toilet. It was carrying a tuba and was stuck half way. She went towards the stuck Rabbid as she planned on interrogating it, or at least try to. She reached for the Rabbid to it pull out of the toilet.

Instead she was pulled into the toilet as the Rabbid had gotten unstuck and somehow didn't notice the rabbit themed hero. All Miruko could do was scream in shock at what had transpired. She then found herself on an old dirty mattress with the Midoryias and the Rabbid marching band. She then noticed that they were moving in the sewers at a pretty fast pace. After a few twist and turns that made the hero and mother sick, the ride came to a stop when they were in front of a large tunnel with sloppily yellow paint covering the inner walls. The band carried the Midoriyas towards the tunnel as they happily laughed and 'talked' among themselves.

"Hold on a minute," Miruko said as she ran after the Rabbids.

Miruko ran in the tunnel to see where the Rabbids went. She followed the badly painted arrows to see were she was going. As she spotted a light up ahead, she ran towards it, thinking it would lead her somewhere. As the light slightly blinded her, Miruko could almost see outlines of what was outside of the tunnel. As she regained her sight, her eyes widen at what she saw.

* * *

 **AN: MUA HA HA, cliffhanger suckers! I had some comments on how people didn't like these, but I use them anyways! Sorry for the late update as slow brain processing is to blame. Comment and Subscribe.**


End file.
